Batman & the Knights of Justice: A Tale of Magic and Darkness
by Vandal Walker
Summary: Set in a Multi-Verse where Batman and Superman was raised as brothers. With Superman MIA, Batman seeks help from another detective to unravel the mystery of his planets magical history in order to save it from a spreading Darkness.
1. The Wayne Family

Batman & the Knights of Justice: A Tale of Magic and Darkness

Chapter 1: The Wayne Family

On an alternate Planet among many in the Multi-Verse is an Earth where Kal-El's ship landed just outside Gotham City. The Kryptonian ship with infant was found by Thomas and Martha Wayne who already had a one year old son named Bruce. Thomas Wayne with the help of his close friend Lucious Fox cracked the Kryptonian language and began to understand much of the infant and where he was from. Thomas and Martha made the arrangements to adopt the baby as their own. Thomas found that the infant's given name was Kal-El and decided to retain some of that name by calling his adopted son Kaleb Wayne.

Martha called Kal and Bruce her little Knights; as she told the boys stories that the Wayne Family is said to be descended from Sir Gawain, Knight of the King Arthur's Round Table. Kal with the help from his adoptive family learned how to use his abilities. The Wayne Brothers grew up as best friends and always competed with each other. Though Kal had incredible powers he was always taken back by his older brother's ability to anticipate and out maneuver him. Even at a young age Bruce had an impressive ability to analyze any situation instantly. Kal was more guided by his emotions, and they sometimes got him into trouble. To keep Kal from displaying his powers in fights; Bruce had taken up martial arts training at an early age in order to protect his brother and prevent Kal from being exposed to the world.

One evening the Wayne Family left the Gotham Theater and where walking thru Crime Alley on their way to be picked up by Alfred. The Wayne Brothers ran on up ahead. Bruce came to a stop when he noticed what seemed to be a homeless man sitting beside some crates. Kal ran by slapping Bruce upside the head saying "Come on Bruce, I'm not even cheating."

Bruce turned his attention back to Kal giving chase. As Thomas and Martha were laughing at the boys; the homeless man rose up revealing a gun and demanded money from Thomas. Bruce stopped and started back when he heard the man shout at his father. Thomas looked at Bruce shaking his head to not approach. At that moment the thug mistook Thomas's head shake as not complying with his demands and shoots Thomas in the head. Kal who was thrilled at the time of beating Bruce for the first time in a foot race without his powers stopped after hearing the gun shot. As the thug grabbed at Martha's Pearl Necklace; Kal moved quickly blowing past Bruce and stopping between his mother and the thug, grabbing the thug's gun hand.

The startled thug pulled the trigger and the bullet ricocheted off the side of Kal's head striking Martha in the chest. Bruce rushed to Martha's side, Kal's eyes filled with rage seeing his mother shot and just realizing his father was dead. Kal turned back towards the thug now crushing every bone in his hand and destroying the gun. Martha cried out to Kal to not kill the man but Kal didn't hear her. Martha grabbed Bruce's hand and told him "Bruce, protect your brother; even from himself. Kal will always understand you even if you don't say anything. There is no turning back from crossing that line."

Bruce kissed his mother's hand; got up and quickly leaped up on top of some crates against the wall rebounding off giving a fast roundhouse kick to the thug's head knocking him out. Kal ready to unleash his heat vision on the thug quickly pulled back when Bruce knocked the thug out landing in his place. Bruce put his hand on Kal's shoulder and nodded; Kal then turned and knelt down beside their mother. Bruce cradled her head in his lap while Kal took hold of her hand. Martha looked at her boys with pride. Kal begins to tear up saying "I'm Sorry."

Martha puts her hand up wiping the tears away telling him "Don't be sorry, we all have a destiny; mine and your fathers was raising two extraordinary boys." In Martha's last moments, she smiles at her boys saying "My little Knights, look after each other. You two will do great things in this life; be the Justice the world needs. I love you both so very much." Martha then passed on in the embrace of her boys.

Alfred Pennyworth became the legal guardian of the Wayne heirs Bruce and Kal. When their parent's murderer was not found guilty by a corrupted judge; the brothers vowed to tear down the corruption and bring Justice to those that escaped it. Alfred knowing how determined the boys were gave them all the education and training they needed growing up. Alfred showed the boys a large cavern beneath Wayne Manor. While growing up, Bruce excelled in all forms of martial arts training while Kal honed his skills to precision. Both became well educated in multiple subjects; especially after accessing the full library of Kryptonian knowledge turning half of the cave into crystalline.

Bruce designed a Black Suit for Kal to absorb the full potential of the Sun's solar rays. Kal used the Kryptonian metal from his space craft to forged Bruce a lightweight but strong armor. The Brothers became known as Batman and Superman. Between the two of them; Gotham's crime and corruption dropped rapidly. When they finally gained Intel on the whereabouts of their parent's killer; they tracked him down with a different name. Revenge was no longer in their hearts but the Wayne brothers had a great desire to see the murderer retried on their parent's case.

Bruce and Kal did not find the murderer they remembered; instead they found an old broken down guilt ridden person with an amputated hand. The man had been a drug addict for many years; one day not long after his not guilty trial, he met a woman that he fell in love with. She helped him clean up his act and they eventually got married. The man just found out they were going to have a baby when she and her sister was killed by a couple of drug addicts. The man learned his wife and sister in-law was killed because they refused to give the addicts any money but offered instead to help them get into rehab. The man's pain of loss added to his remorse that already kept him up at nights. Ever since he cleaned up his act he felt great pain for what he did to the Wayne family. The man thought he was given a second chance to do things the right way with his wife and coming child.

After his loss, the man tried to turn himself in for the Wayne's murders. Each time at different police stations he was warned by the corrupted cops to keep his mouth shut. The man was determined to see himself pay for his crimes; pretending to be insane he then sought justice by turning himself in under a different identity at Arkham Asylum ten years ago.

The man gave a sincere and tearful apology to Bruce and Kal for taking the lives of Thomas and Martha. After their talk with the man, the Wayne brothers offered to get him freed from Arkham but he refused. The man then told them "Even though I was wasted on drugs and don't remember much; I remember the alley and your parents faces. The last memory I have before completely passing out is of the two of you on the ground holding your mother. That image is my true prison and I will live with it for the rest of my days. Being here in Arkham is the justice you boys never got all those years ago."

Before Bruce and Kal left, the man added one last thing "You boys look like you're doing well for yourselves; though I admit I like your other suits better. Keep up the good work, this place has been filling up fast recently. No need to worry even if I had something to say; no one listens anyone in Arkham." Bruce and Kal learned that a few months later the man was killed when he refused to give another inmate in Arkham his pain medication and instead offered to help the inmate thru their addiction.

After a few more years of extensive training and helping the citizens of Gotham; Bruce and Kal decided it was time to form a larger team and take their mission globally. It didn't take long for them to recruit members who were dedicated to the same mission as theirs, forming the Knights of Justice.

**A Knights path is a difficult one but that which we seek can be found even in the darkest of hours. Stay true to the path and destiny shall deliver it…Justice!**


	2. Two Detectives

Chapter 2: The Two Detectives

One night in Gotham a man by the name of Cormac Delany transformed into a Magical entity of Darkness, calling itself The Leprechaun. Within just a matter of days the Darkness spread and took hold of most the planet. The Knights of Justice; Earth's greatest heroes where losing the battle. Superman was powerless against The Leprechaun's Dark Magic, he along with most of the Knights of Justice were captured and their whereabouts unknown.

Batman reads an Intel file from his computer "Subject: Cormac Wallace Delany / Age: 34 years old / Height: 4ft 6in / Eyes: Green / Hair: Blonde / Abilities: Magical Powers / Alias: The Leprechaun / Vulnerability: Unknown / Bio: City Records show Cormac's Father was Warren Delany (Occupation: Enforcer for the Falcone Crime Family); Mother was Irene Clover (Occupation: Pawn Shop Clerk). Mother died of multiple gunshot wounds when Cormac was four months old. Father died of multiple gunshot wounds when Cormac was four years old. Both attributed to gang related violence. Cormac was raised in the Gotham Orphanage from the age of four until the age of sixteen. Cormac's activity the last eighteen years are unknown. Four days ago Gotham City PD issued an Arrest Warrant on Cormac Delany for trespassing and escaping police custody."

Batman pulls up the Police Report reading that GCPD Unit 6689, Officers West and Keaton responded to a break in alarm at The Bump & Clip Gun Shop. (Batman notes: Gun Shop used to be an old Pawn Shop Cormac's mother had worked in years ago.) Officers report no sign of break in but the internal sensors are what sounded the alarm. When Officers West and Keaton arrived subject was knelt down in front of the shop. Subject was identified as Cormac Wallace Delany and placed under arrest. The Officers note that the Gun Shop Owner that lived upstairs above the shop came out to talk to the officers and shouted at subject in the patrol car before returning inside.

Before pulling away Officer West noticed subject was no longer in the back seat. Officer Keaton spotted subject on the opposite side of the street in front of the Bale's Bakery shop. Officers a second time placed handcuffs on subject and placed him in back of patrol unit. Subject in back seat can be heard on the audio playback of the Officers dash camera saying before escaping "Where is Anna?" then "Take me to her." Subject then escaped from police custody while Unit 6689 was on route to station. (Batman Notes: In both Officer's West and Keaton's original report they stated that the subject vanished into thin air.)

Batman's investigation into ending the Darkness kept leading him to dead ends; hesitant but with few options left; he contacts another detective with magical knowledge that he thinks might be able to help get the answers he needs.

A lit cigarette appears in the dark as John Constantine steps from the shadows. Batman exits the Batmobile and asks, "Why are we meeting here at the Old Gotham Cemetery? The Leprechaun is unleashing a nightmarish wrath and the Knights are losing ground against him."

Constantine replies with his cigarette still in his mouth, "Hello Bruce. Life in that gloomy cave of yours still keeping you cheerful I see. Where's your little brother Kal at? Still out there doing his Flying Boy Scout routine is he?"

Batman replies "I don't have time for 20 questions Constantine! Why did you ask to meet here?"

Constantine still smoking pulls out his pack of cigarettes and says "Afraid I don't have any of that bubbly champagne you high society types like. Have a ciggy though; it'll calm your nerves."

Batman's scowl tightens as starts to turn away but stops when he sees Wayne tower in the distance; one of the few building left in Gotham with power. Bruce and Kal set up Wayne Tower as a disaster center when The Leprechaun first started his path of then says "Kal, Diana, Barry, J'onn and most of the Knights have been MIA since they engaged The Leprechaun four days ago. I've sent Oliver and Victor to track The Leprechaun's movements in Europe."

Constantine could see the weight bearing down on Bruce. Constantine flicks his cigarette to the ground, igniting a fiery ring around two graves and says, "Listen Mate, were here because the answers you seek are literally lying at our feet. After you told me that Clover was the maiden name of that little bugger's mum, I called in some favors for a chat. It seems the Clover Family of Ireland has long been association with magic although no one seems to know why. And wouldn't you know, the last two Clovers from that family line are buried right here in this cemetery. Irene Clover, the mother of Cormac Delany and her grandfather C.W. Clover. Now I should bloody warn you mate, this kind of magic is a nasty bit of business. Doing a memory recall from them to us can be… well let's just say I'd rather get pissed in the local boozer than possibly having my mind blended permanently by a spirit."

Batman's com system activates with Oliver saying they've engaged The Leprechaun. Constantine fixing to light another cigarette stops, looks at Batman and says "Bollocks, World needs saving right?"

Batman hearing the com system go abruptly silent replies "Do it John".


	3. The First Born Daughter

Chapter 3: The First Born Daughter

Constantine executes the incantation and a glow emits from the graves. Their consciences merge with the spirits; memories of the spirits flood the minds of Constantine and Batman. Slowly the lives of C.W. Clover and his granddaughter Irene start to come into focus. Constantine and Batman both linked to the spirits search for specific memories to focus on.

Irene Clover; a very intelligent girl who excelled in school; eventually taking over managing the Pawn Shop owned by her grandfather C.W. Clover in Gotham called The Knight's Pawn. Irene was always a strong-willed girl and was able to read people very well. Irene also seemed to always have luck on her side growing up. When she was four months old, she was the sole survivor in a train wreck that tragically took the lives of her father, mother and grandmother. Irene's father had a job interview in Metropolis; the whole family went with him on the trip for sightseeing and shopping. Irene's grandfather C.W., ended up not going on the trip; as he had to make arrangements to have a water leak fixed in his home above the pawn shop, which ended up making a mess in the pawn shop below.

Irene had more close calls growing up but she always came out unscathed; her grandfather gave her the nickname Luck Bearer. One such close call came when she was working in the pawn shop and a man with a ski mask came in to rob it. During the robbery; the startled thief shot and killed a customer who was hiding behind a shelf. With Irene just witnessing the murder, the killer then aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger. The killer's gun jammed, just as he was looking at his gun to clear the jam; it fired off into his chest killing him.

Irene had always known she was different somehow and that her grandfather wasn't telling her everything; as C.W. would just say she was the Luck Bearer when something strange happened to her. Finally one day C.W. saw his granddaughter sitting quietly at the table staring at her hand. When he sat down and asked her if she was ok, Irene flipped open a lighter igniting it and moved her hand towards the flame only for it to go out. She repeated it over and over with the same result. Irene looked at her grandfather whom she called Grandpa C and asked "Grandpa C, you know something is different about me, I know you do. What's…?(Irene's eyes water up)what's wrong with me?"

C.W. looks down at the table closing his eyes, nodding to himself that the time had finally come. C.W. then opens his eyes; looks at his granddaughter and says "Sweet lass, there is nothing to be wrong with ye. You don't know how special ye are and I knew this day would come for me to explain it so. Ye are the first and only daughter for many centuries to be born to the Clover name. As far back as recorded in the family; no daughters have ever been born, only sons."

C.W. pulls out his handkerchief and gives it to Irene to dry her tears as he continues saying, "An ancient book that my father had with him; ancestral to the family he said it was. Told in it; a story of a first born in the family that was protected from harm by an enchantment. This protection would last until that person passed it on to another first born, which until ye were born had always been father to son".

Irene not really sure on what to think replied, "Where is this book now and why would such a gift be granted to our family?"

C.W. looks over at a picture on the wall with him, his wife and son saying "I've never seen it as anything but a curse myself." C.W. looked back at Irene continuing "The book was lost many years ago in Ireland after my father died; I don't know what became of it."

Irene was intrigued with the story and asks "Do you remember any more from the book?"

C.W. replied "I looked in it once when I was wee lad; written mostly it was in an ancient language. Only a page or two towards the end was readable; supposedly written by an ancestor. For some reason I only recall the incantation for protection." C.W. gets up to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Batman tells Constantine "We need to focus deeper in C.W.'s memories and recover what he saw in that book."

Constantine replies "I like your style mate, why play it safe when we're risking the obliteration of our minds anyway!"

C.W.'s childhood memories start to come into focus as Batman and Constantine search for the one containing the Ancient book.


	4. The Fate of Magic

Chapter 4: The Fate of Magic

Batman finds the memory for the ancient book; Constantine cast a spell that translates the ancient language on the pages. The Book reads;

Millions of years ago, a powerful entity known as Nabu brought Magic to Earth. Magic is an immense power, said to be responsible for creating the endless universe. Nabu understood that such power cannot be brought to a single planet without an anchor and balance put in place. To anchor the balance Nabu created the Great Phoenix. The balance allowed the powers of Bright Magic that creates and Dark Magic that consumes to exist in harmony.

Constantine asks "Nabu…haven't heard that name in a long while. Nabu created of the Helmet of Fate, the most powerful magical artifact to exist. You know he was…"

"The first Dr. Fate; I may not understand magic John but I do understand the facts of those that wield it" said Batman cutting Constantine off.

Constantine with a laugh says "Trust me mate, even with your vast database you don't know everything about me. Tell you what, in my file on your batty computer; the first line should read - John Constantine never plays unless he can win."

Batman responds "Good to know, I'll put it right after your chain smoking analysis."

Creating Magic or Bright Magic's purpose is to break the barrier of the impossible and make it a reality. This type of magic is eternal and therefore flows without end which in turn gives the Phoenix the power of rebirth. Consuming Magic or Dark Magic's purpose is to consume the endless flow of Bright Magic so that creation takes place at a normal balance. Using Dark Magic even in the smallest amount with good intentions will bring about only ruin; for consuming is its nature. The Phoenix as the Anchor dies by bursting into flames returning to ashes and completing the cycle of Dark Magic. The Phoenix is then reborn from the ashes by Bright Magic to begin the cycle anew.

Batman asks Constantine "You dable as you say in the Dark Arts, yet you seem unscathed by using it."

Constantine replies "As you can tell not all magic is Dark; I only dable with the Dark when things get really ugly and the need calls for it. You should know better than most Bruce, not all scars appear on the surface."

Batman then nods with an understanding as they both focus back on the translated book.

Nabu created two Magichauns {MAJI-KHANS}meaning Masters of Magic. Nabu named them Aina {A-I-NAH}and Miac {MY-AK}. Nabu gave Aina the title of Unachaun {YOU-NAH-KHAN}meaning Master of Bright Magic and Nabu gave to Miac the title of Leeprachaun {LEE-PRAH-KHAN} meaning Master of Dark Magic. Like the Phoenix, both Aina and Miac were unique as they were the only one of their kind. The names Aina and Miac where only known and spoken by each other and Nabu. To everyone else the Magichauns came to be called by their titles. The two Magichauns are both able to use Bright and Dark Magic but they can only harness the full power of the one they are Master of.

Aina is a great white mare with a single horn of pearl upon her head. As Unachaun; Master of Bright Magic, Aina is that Magic's keeper. She uses her Magic with great respect and produces many wonders. Aina was created to wield Magic in animal form; by nature having no desire or temptation to use Dark Magic. The Rainbows were her first creation, a gift for all to see the Beauty of Magic. A Great Rainbow would appear every time over Aina when she created something. She also created many magical beings to spread Bright Magic throughout the world. Her first two were the Fairies, magic by air and the Gnomes, magic by land. Aina even created fields of Clovers as a gift for her magical brother Miac. The Clovers had three leafs on them; representing Nabu, Miac and herself.

Miac is a small magical being of human form; curious and high spirited. As Leeprachaun; Master of Dark Magic, Miac is that Magic's keeper. Miac understood Dark Magic and he was very mindful of its destructive nature. Of the two Magichauns; Miac had the greater responsibility. Miac knew that to embrace and wield the full power of Dark Magic would mean the Darkness would grow in strength and eventually consume everything bringing devastation to the world. Miac could use Bright Magic, though he was forbidden to create anything new; by doing so the balance would be tipped causing the Darkness to grow. Miac would however, use magic sparingly at times to cause some mischief with tricks and shenanigans for fun.

Constantine comments "Bloody Hell, how did the world go from Unachaun to Unicorn!"

Batman replies "Being loosely translated over time, words can lose their initial meanings and pronunciations. Magichaun becomes Magician and Unachaun becomes Unicorn."

Constantine partially cracking a smile says "Your Fun Facts always amuse me, Sherlock Holmes doesn't have anything on you does he Brucie Boy!"

Batman brings attention to the memory saying "C.W. is skipping a large part of the book."

Constantine replies "Can't blame the old bloke; it's all just gibberish to the kid here, on the bright side he likes looking at the pages that have a little artwork on them. I can translate the wording on those pages at least."

Over the centuries while traveling the world, Miac started to view his existence as a burden. Miac wished he too could use his powers to create something new like his magical sister Aina; instead of wandering the lands causing a little mischief here and there for entertainment. Even the small act of his sister knowing how to make him smile bothered him as Miac was not able to return the simple gesture.

One day while out walking on an island Miac had grown fond of; he came upon an eccentric man who seemed older than he looked, staring at the hills. Curious, Miac stopped to ask the man what he was doing. The man said, "I'm looking for a powerful magical being that's been heard of in these lands."

Miac's curiosity grew even more, thinking the man was indeed looking for him. Miac asked, "Why are you looking for this being?"

The man replied, "I find magic intriguing and I desire to understand it."

Miac with a smile asked "How would you recognize such a being. When said being could even be standing right beside you."

The man smirked "The power I seek is called Unachaun, Master of Magic and is said to be a great horse crowned with a single horn."

Miac clearly upset that the man did not know of him but only of his sister let slip "I too am a Master of Magic…I am Leeprachaun!"

The man still looking out to the hills replied "I've never heard of that name… though I have heard of a mischief maker that fits your description. If you are a Master of Magic, are you as powerful as Unachaun?"

Miac responded "I'm her equal in every way!"

"Really?!" the man replied now turning his attention to Miac. As Miac looked into the man's eyes, he saw a brief glimpse of an ancient savageness. The man then asked "Tell me Little Lord, for there are great tales told of the wonders Unachaun has created; what have you created?"

Miac feeling embarrassed quietly said "Nothing; in all my time, I've created nothing."

The man crouches down and asks "Do you not want to?"

Miac replied with a concerned look "It is in my power to create new and wondrous things, but doing so would put the world in danger. My true powers are Dark, therefore my creations would corrupt the balance."

The man questions "You were given the power to create; creating is a good thing, surely no harm would come from creating something small."

Miac ponders for a moment and hesitantly replies "Perhaps…I do not truly know?"

The man choosing his words, as if playing chess suggests "Why not then just improve upon something small that Unachaun has already created."

Leprechaun thought for a moment and then looked down at the clovers around them saying "There, the Three Leaf Clovers; my sister created them as a gift to me."

The Man replied "There you go then, she gifted them to you and that makes them yours to change. The world could not possibly be in any danger from changing such a small thing."

Miac agreed and for the first-time created something new by changing the clovers around them to Four Leaf Clovers. The man picked one of them and while studying it asked "Why Four?"

Miac with a laugh of excitement said "My Friend - you always have more with four!"

Batman comments "Something familiar about this man."

Constantine replies "I agree…you do always have more with four, I remember this one time I was with four succubuses and…"

Batman interrupts "Concentrate John, we can't afford to lose focus!"

"Alright mate! Calm down…on with the bloody memories then" replied Constantine.

The man stands back up and says "Clearly you are a Lord of Magic and I would be grateful if you could help me to understand it. I believe we can learn much from each other."

Miac feeling pride for the first time with his Four Leaf Clovers, agreed to the man's request. Miac tells the man the history of magic and creates a magical book as a gift for the man; the book recorded what he told the man about magic's history and told him that it would continue to record its history.

Before they parted and went their separate ways; the man says, "You've told me many times you're the Master of Dark Magic but don't use it, yet your sister uses her power that she is Master of; she doesn't reject it. I can't help but wonder; if one doesn't embrace being a Lord…then they are just someone else's servant." Miac pondered on the man's words as he watched him walk away."


	5. Darkness Embraced

Chapter 5: Darkness Embraced

What Miac didn't realize was at the moment he created Four Leaf Clovers, Dark Magic found it's foothold in him; the Darkness began its corrupting and complete balance was lost for the first time. As Dark Magic's power slowly increased, so also did Miac's desire to create things. The more Miac created even small things, the more the Darkness made him grow jealous of his sister's greater creations.

Aina started looking for Miac when she noticed the unbalance taking place. After many attempts Aina was finally able to find her brother with a connection spell using her reflection in the water. When Aina confronted her magical brother, she pleaded with him to stop and see what was happening. Miac had been so focused on creating that he never noticed the darkness starting to spread due to his upsetting the balance.

Aina brought forth the Great Rainbow to appear directly over them as she remembered how it made her brother smile when she first created it. The Great Rainbow had the wrong effect as Aina finally saw the severity of Miac's jealousness; her first and greatest creation now reflected in the infuriated eyes of her brother. The sight of the Great Rainbow drove Miac into a rage. Miac immediately tried to change the Great Rainbow but failed in the attempt. Though they both could wield Bright Magic, only Aina was Master of it; therefore Master of the Great Rainbow.

Unfortunately, the presence of Great Rainbow had an unexpected side effect. Hatred fueled Miac's rage as he looked around at his fields of Four Leaf Clovers; his first creations all returned to their original state as Three Leaf Clovers. Since the clovers were first created by Ania, the presence of the Great Rainbow changed them back. At the realization that they were indeed not equals, Miac momentarily lost control tapping into the raw power of Dark Magic for the first time, briefly his green eyes became black and his face quickly contorted into a crazed state before returning to normal again.

Batman comments "The balance was tipped but not yet broken, his face only briefly changed."

Constantine adds "The little wanker cracked the door for the Darkness, just a matter of time before it fully consumes him."

War was now waged between the two Magichauns. The war went on for thousands of years and the worst of it became known as the Dark Ages. During the long war, Miac created new opposites to Aina's creations; his Pixies against her Fairies, his Goblins against her Gnomes. Over time during the war, the common tongue of people where now speaking the name Unachaun as Unicarn or Unicorn. Miac was even now more widely known to the people because of the war; announcing himself as The Leprechaun. Miac changed his title from Leeprachaun to the Leprechaun, now meaning The Lord of Dark Magic.

Miac, unable to affect the Great Rainbow did place a curse upon the appearance of all other Rainbows'. Most people didn't know the difference between a regular Rainbow and the Great Rainbow and would travel to any of them hoping to catch a glimpse of Unachaun. The curse placed upon the Rainbows allowed Miac to appear with chests and pots filled with gold to greet the travelers. Miac would offer a trade; wealth for the traveler's family in exchange for their life given in servitude to him. From these travelers' own free will, Miac created many hybrid creatures like Vampires and Werewolves. A select few intrigued Miac; he took them as apprentices and turned them into Sorcerer's and Sorceresses.

Aina found it difficult to fight off the ever-growing forces of her brother. All good and bad creatures of myth and legend came during this War of the Magichauns. Aina herself came across some Humans that showed incredible resistance to the Darkness and took them as her apprentices to become Wizards and Witches.

Aina eventually learned of the curse placed upon the rainbows and decided on a final confrontation. She summoned a rainbow to appear on her brother's favorite island and had one of her Wizards approach it. Soon as Miac appeared, Aina with most of her wizards and witches hit him hard with the power of Bright Magic in an attempt to subdue him. The attempt failed as Miac was prepared, for his spies already alerted him of the trap. Miac's sorcerers and sorceresses appeared and fought against Aina's forces. The battle was intense but Aina's side was losing the fight.

A flash of light exploded in the middle of the battle; as the light faded a figure appeared. It was the Magichauns creator Nabu. Nabu waved his hand and all vanished from the battlefield leaving just Aina, Miac and himself. Nabu knew what had been going on between Aina and Miac but did not want to intervene, hoping they could restore balance on their own. But the War had gone on for far too long and was time for it to end.

The Darkness over the thousands of years clearly showed that it had taken its toll on Miac's mind; for his eyes were no longer green but black. Before Nabu could speak, Miac spoke to him saying "Long have I walked these lands watching my sister create wonders, while I stand idle and watch. You gave me a power never to be used."

Aina started moving closer to Miac as she saw he was ready to attack. Nabu spoke trying to reach Miac "I put the burden of Dark Magic on you because I believed in you to be its keeper; I believe in you still. If you don't regain control Miac, the Darkness will destroy you and consume this planet. I cannot allow that to happen!"

Miac's anger kept him from hearing Nabu's words. All Miac could hear were the words of the savage man repeating in his mind but with a darker malevolent tone "IF ONE DOESN'T EMBRACE BEING A LORD…THEN THEY ARE JUST SOMEONE ELSE'S SERVANT". Nabu could see the battle being waged inside Miac and that the Darkness was winning. Miac saw Nabu nod at Aina as she was closing in on him; Miac unleashed a powerful blast causing Nabu to defend and block while knocking Aina back. Nabu repelled the blast and hit Miac with a powerful counter spell dropping him to one knee.

Miac, momentarily back to himself at first was in shock staring at the ground with his black pupils returning to green. Miac then slowly looked up at Nabu; he could barely hear what Nabu was saying with the repeating dark voice getting louder in his head. A dark shroud of smoke quickly encircled Miac; in the smoke, he saw the face of evil that was taking him over. The face spoke to Miac saying "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO BREAK…. ALL SHALL FLEE IN TERROR BEFORE THE LEPRECHAUN!" Fear struck Miac as he realized what he had released but it was too late and he felt his last hold on the darkness slipping.

Suddenly, just as the last thread was about to break; the dark voice in his head stopped and Miac was now able to see thru the shroud at Nabu. The Great Phoenix was behind Nabu as he was trying to counter the darkness and save Miac from it. Though it was too late to stop the darkness, Nabu was giving Miac a few moments of clarity; enough for Miac to speak as himself for the first time in ages. Miac as though kneeling in the suspended eye of a dark tornado held his hand up to Nabu saying "Save your strength father, it's too late for me; the Darkness has grown too powerful now. I must not be allowed to destroy everything." Miac then turns his head towards his sister telling her "We all know what has to be done."

Nabu now struggling with the sudden surge of Darkness towards him could not hear what Miac was saying to Aina. Miac with tears filling his eyes says to Aina "Forgive me for bringing us to this point. I never meant to put you in this position." Suddenly it seemed an idea came to Miac as he gives his sister a big smile telling her "Fear not sister, for you will always overcome the Darkness. May this last spell be my greatest!" Miac becomes fully enveloped in a Dark shroud as he casts a blinding spell as bright as the sun towards Aina. For a moment Nabu saw Aina engulfed briefly in White Flames before she collapsed to the ground. Nabu stopped trying to counter the Darkness; for the moment Miac embraced his full power and casted the Powerful Spell, he was gone.

Within the encircling shroud; Nabu could see what use to be Miac's green eyes where now completely black out as they gave a cold and empty stare at Nabu. The Dark Entity then emerged completely wearing Dark Armor with a face fully contorted into a crazed state. The full power of Darkness could be seen surging thru the entity. With a deepened malevolent tone, the Entity spoke "NABU…YOU MADE A MISTAKE BEING HERE!" The balance was now completely broken, Dark Magic had consumed Miac and the Darkness had been unleashed.

The Entity was now in full command of Dark Magic. It moved toward the unconscious Aina fixing to strike. Nabu's eyes glowed white as he reached out his hand, levitating the Dark Entity off the ground and into the air. Nabu demanded "Release Miac or your fate will be destruction". Nabu then began to feel his grip on the Entity diminishing.

The Entity replies while slowly descending back to the ground "THE BALANCE IS BROKEN; DARKNESS WILL CONSUME ALL – I AM THE LORD OF DARK MAGIC… I AM THE LEPRECHAUN!" Nabu now feeling the rising power of The Leprechaun; the Dark Entity created by Darkness itself. The Leprechaun stops before touching the ground and with its insane smile levitates towards Nabu. The Leprechaun at eye level with Nabu asks "NABU THE GREAT AND WISE; TELL ME, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR OWN FATE? LET ME SHOW YOU!" The Leprechaun unleashes its full power against Nabu who stands his ground but is pushed back by the Extreme Dark power. Nabu having to use all his power to withstand the brutal assault was no longer able to go on the offensive. What seemed like a stalemate between Nabu and The Leprechaun was viewed as an opportunity for Aina.

Aina was coming around after being knocked unconscious by the unknown spell Miac casted on her. She was still dazed as she was coming to her senses when she saw Nabu and what use to be her brother locked in a power struggle. Still hearing her brother's final words in her mind before the Darkness took him; Aina got up and charged forward at full speed impaling The Leprechaun and tearing thru the Dark Armor with the only thing that could penetrate Miac's skin…her horn. In an act of sacrifice, the full force of Dark Magic was expelled from The Leprechaun in a blast and onto Aina annihilating herself.

Nabu recovering from the blast was in great sadness at the loss of both Aina and Miac. Nabu then noticed the balance was in a temporary state of fluctuation and was only a matter of time before devastating chaos would take hold. Nabu turned and looked back with confusion seeing the Great Phoenix was dead, for it was still many years until its next death. More importantly it had not burst into flames and ashes for its rebirth; it was only the lifeless remains of the great bird. Nabu believing the balance being broken and the deaths of the Magichauns lead to the Great Phoenix's demise.

Nabu needed to act quickly and bind the powers to another anchor. Nabu at that moment was not willing to bind the powers to another living being; decided to bind the powers to some of the gold pieces that lay scattered on the battlefield from the chests and pots. Nabu anchored the powers of Bright and Dark Magic to the gold pieces, locking them into a stable balance. From these Gold Pieces Nabu crafted a Great Golden Helmet – The Helmet of Fate. Nabu placed the Helmet upon his head and vanished with the remains of the Phoenix to give it a fiery funeral.

Batman comments "They all knew that Aina's horn was a failsafe. A design by Nabu in case the Darkness ever overpowered Miac."

Constantine adds "Well isn't__that just a nutcracker, the one thing that we could stick the prick with was bloody annihilated."


	6. A Savage Quid Pro Quo

Chapter 6: A Savage Quid Pro Quo

The Leprechaun was still alive, barely and not for long. Nabu believing both Aina and Miac were annihilated; did not know that The Leprechaun was protected just enough by its dark armor and was thrown from the battlefield during the blast. Just as The Leprechaun was living its last moments, a familiar man walks up and kneels down saying "Good to see you again Little Lord, I see you embraced your power".

The Leprechaun manages to speak saying "Be gone you insignificant being, if my power was not taken from me I would crush you!"

The man replies with a grin, "Everything taken little lord, can be reclaimed again."

The man then pulls from his pouch a gold coin and a gold pendant saying "These two pieces were part of the treasure that Nabu bound with Bright and Dark Magic; although he thought he claimed all the pieces to make his shiny new helmet, these two just didn't quite make it." The man held the two pieces out over The Leprechaun telling him "Now this is not a quick fix Little Lord but it will allow you to return and reclaim your Lordship once again."

The Leprechaun struggled to speak "Tell me Vandal Savage…how you, just an Immortal Man can accomplish this grand spell with no magical powers?"

Vandal looks up and nods towards the darkness then looks back down saying "You may know my true name but don't underestimate me Little Lord. True, the weaker version of you only helped me to understand magic and not use it. Understanding magic is all I needed. Over the ages I have found that true power is in knowledge; why use something when one can just control the users. It wasn't hard to recruit one or two of your dark apprentices into my ranks."

A group of cloaked figures emerged from the shadows as Vandal continued speaking "I realize they are not as powerful as you but with my knowledge and their abilities I can accomplish a great deal. With a spell I can suspend you temporarily, to be reborn in a new body with your powers back in place."

The Leprechaun seemed insanely delighted in just how calculated Vandal's plans where and asks with a weakened voice "What is required in return?"

Vandal replied "I require only an answer to just a simple question." The Leprechaun nods in agreement. Vandal continues "I seek Unachaun's greatest apprentice, the Wizard called Shazam who sadly didn't show at the battle. It has come to my attention that this Wizard knows of a powerful magical sword."

The Leprechaun now struggling to speak "The Wizard Shazam is very powerful but the Wizard you seek is his brother Merlin. Unachaun found the brothers to be highly resistant to the Darkness… beware of them; they are her greatest apprentice's; their knowledge and powers stand above all others. You will find Merlin across the sea but do not engage him. Watch from a distance and be patient, he will lead you to the sword you seek."

Batman comments "Vandal is reported to have possession of the legendary Excalibur."

Constantine adds "All I've ever learned about that bloody sword is that it's unbreakable and will cut thru pretty much anything. I'd imagine even you would smile if you had blades like that on your gauntlets!"

Batman continues "Vandal must have used the sword to help expand his wealth and influence over the centuries."

The cloaked figures gathered around The Leprechaun and they started the spell. The last remaining Darkness withdrew from the wound of The Leprechaun, its eyes returned to green and its face became normal again. The black smoke was pulled into the Gold Coin bound by Dark Magic. Miac was himself again, his conscience was aware of all that happened but had been suppressed by the Darkness. Knowing what was taking place Miac attempted to stop the spell but it was too late. The Sorcerers had finished the incantation and suddenly came a bright flash of green light.

The green smoke that remained was drawn into the Gold Pendant bound with Bright Magic. Miac's lifeless body then crumbled into nothing. Vandal placed the Gold Coin and Pendant in separate pouches. Vandal puts the pouch containing the Gold Coin in his pocket and hands the other pouch with the Gold Pendant to his most trusted Sorceress. Vandal says to the Sorceress "I have the information I need; keep the Pendant safe until the deadline, the Little Lord is no longer of any use to me." Vandal along with the others part from the Island. What Vandal had not foreseen was that the Sorceress he entrusted was a double spy planted by Miac a few years prior.

The Sorceress understood the incantation that the Immortal had used on her Lord. The Gold Pendant was bound with Bright Magic and now also contained Miac's life. The Sorceress knew with the pendant her Lord can be reborn but she would need the Gold Coin bound with Dark Magic to unlock his Full Power. Time was running out; the spell protecting her Lord's life in the pendant would soon expire if the next phase of the incantation was not quickly completed.

The Sorceress travelled to a nearby village said to have been ravaged by a plague and came across a man who asked her if she was a healer. The Sorceress asked the man "What services do you require? I may be of help".

The man replied "My beloved wife and daughters took badly sick with the illness; they passed away in the night. My first born and only son… (Man breaks into tears) … he'll not survive to see the days end. Can you please help me? I don't have much to offer but I'll do anything if he can be saved!"

The Sorceress asked "Would you be a firstborn yourself?"

The man replied "I am." The Sorceress seized the opportunity knowing the incantation to resurrect her lord required a firstborn to firstborn and went back with the man to his home.

The Sorceress took the pendant out and handed it to the man telling him "Take up this pendant, hold it over your son and speak these words…. The Power that protects me; let it now pass from me, first born to first born." The man holds the pendant over his son and repeats the words while the sorceress casts the enchantment. A quick flash of green light and the pendant crumbled into nothing in the man's hands. Immediately the man's son opened his eyes with no sign of illness about him.

Batman comments "The next couple of pages in the book appear to be scorched. The handwriting that picks up at the end of the book has changed taking on a new author."

I Argyle Clover am indebted to the owner of this book, whoever she was. My wife and daughters were lost to a plague; I would have lost my only son and heir if she had not saved him to be sure. The healer had me hold a gold pendant over my son who was at death's door. I repeated the words she spoke, then a strange green light moved from my hand to my son as the pendant became like dust and was gone. The Healer said the enchantment would ensure the survival of my descendants; that the protection may be passed at any time only from one first born to another first born of my bloodline.

I begged the healer to stay the night as the weather was bad outside and she agreed so. I could hear her in the next room speaking in a language I did not understand; I opened the door once to check on her and she was reading by the fireplace out loud from this book. The next morning the healer gives me this book now with a seal upon it and tells me I can repay her by holding on to it and to keep it safe; that she would return for it later…she never returned.

After four years of keeping the book safe, the seal broke and it blazed opened. All of the pages in the book except for my writings I write now are unknown to me; maybe someday one of my descendants will be able to decipher the language. Whether the healer died or something else became of her I do not know. She saved my son and my promise to her I will keep; the book will be safe and it will be passed down thru my family. It will remind us of the miracle she performed and the debt owed to her. My son will inherit the book and his heirs will inherit the protection: THE POWER THAT PROTECTS ME; LET IT NOW PASS FROM ME, FIRST BORN TO FIRST BORN.

Batman theorizes "The sorceress may have gone to retrieve the gold coin from Vandal for The Leprechaun and didn't survive the encounter."

Constantine comments "This is the book Miac gave to Vandal to record Magic's History. The writing seemed to stop after Miac's life was transferred from the pendant to the child."

Batman replies "The sorceress must have obtained the book from Vandal. We need to move back to C.W. and Irene's memories to see what more is there."


	7. The Luck Bearer and The Gentleman

Chapter 7: The Luck Bearer and The Gentleman

Constantine and Batman bring the focus back on to C.W. and Irene's discussion memory.

C.W. sitting back down with a cup of coffee told Irene "At first I didn't put much stock in the tale; to me it was all just foolish talk. I believed my father and those before him were just superstitions so. After I got married and came to Gotham from Ireland; I never gave another thought to that family story again". C.W. started to take a sip of coffee then paused for a moment; he then looked up at Irene and said "The world I thought I knew…. it changed the day ye were born".

C.W. sets his coffee down on the table and his eyes begin to tear up. Irene reaches over and puts her hands on her grandfather's hands and tells him "It's ok, whatever it is you've been holding in all these years you can tell me now."

With a couple tears running down his weathered cheeks, C.W. tells Irene "Ye were born with many illnesses and the doctor didn't give us much hope for the first forty-eight hours. We all stayed awake in the hospital for over 30 hours; yer mother and grandmother finally fell asleep. It was early morning and none of us had eaten so I walked down the street towards a restaurant. As I was walking, complete despair overtook me and I fell to my knees; a childhood memory then came to me. I was wee lad; no more than four years old in bed deathly ill and I remember my father with that old book reciting the incantation over me. I decided there was nothing else to lose and went back to the hospital. When I returned; I saw my son still where he was when I left, at the end of the hallway smoking and staring at the floor. I stepped into the room; yer mother and grandmother were both still sleeping. They had yer crib next to yer mother's bed; I placed my hand over ye and recited the incantation of protection. In that very moment, a green light moved from my hand and into ye; for the first time yer beautiful eyes opened and all yer illnesses were gone. I wept with joy so loudly; I woke yer mother and grandmother. Yer father also came running into the room. That day is still the happiest day of my life." Irene gets up and hugs her grandfather.

Batman tells Constantine "Let's move forward in C.W. and Irene's memories; we should learn about Cormac's father."

Constantine replies "Why bother, your file said his father was a gangster."

Batman responds "My instincts tell me Cormac's father plays a big part in this somehow."

Constantine and Batman scan forward in the spirit's memories.

Cormac's father is Warren "The Gentleman" Delany, an enforcer for one of Carmine Falcone's Capo's. On Warren's fourteenth birthday, his father gave him a silver pocket watch. Warren's father started a popular Gotham restaurant called The Emerald. Later that evening his parents was taking him to The Emerald for his birthday party when they were involved in a vehicle crash. Warren, the only one to survive was pulled from the wreckage before it went up in flames by Jimmy Canneli, aka Jimmy the Phonebook. (Jimmy was a Capo that worked for an Underboss of Carmine Falcone. Canneli earned his nickname during his youth as an enforcer when he would use a phonebook to get information out of people. Jimmy was a close friend of Warren's father) Jimmy took in Warren and raised him along with his son Tony Canneli in the organization. Tony and Warren became like brothers and watched out for each other. Warren is well-spoken and very persuasive, hence his nickname "The Gentleman". Warren carried no gun and was very cavalier during his transactions as an enforcer for Jimmy but always had on him a pair of brass knuckles for those he considered ill-mannered for Warren did not tolerate rudeness.

One day Warren was going about his business when he came across four of Salvatore Maroni's henchmen harassing an elderly man. Warren pulled his brass knuckles and took three of them down before they knew he was even there. Warren was a little rattled when he caught a right hook from the fourth guy. Just as the fourth guy was coming in hard with a left straight punch, Warren countered it with his own right straight punch loaded with brass knuckles destroying the guy's hand. Warren took their guns from them and ran them off. Warren then checked to make sure the elderly man was alright.

Warren told him "If you see those guys around here again, please let me know. Here you take their guns and sell them, I have no use for them".

As Warren was looking at his crushed fedora hat from the scuffle, the elderly man introduced himself "My name is C.W. Clover and I would very much like to thank ye lad for yer help. As it happens, I own a pawnshop just down the way called The Knights Pawn and have good selection of new hats ye can pick from".

Warren replied "Thanks for the offer but it's really not necessary."

C.W. insisted "Please let me repay my debt to you lad, a hat for a hat is a fair trade and in exchange for these guns, yer welcome to ask for anything else in my shop".

Warren followed Mr. Clover around the corner to his shop to take a look around. When Warren went in he immediately noticed the beautiful lady standing behind the counter where the hats were. C.W. seeing Warren's reaction said "That is my lovely granddaughter Irene, I may own the shop but she very well runs it". C.W. showed Warren all around the shop telling him stories on various items he acquired. C.W. had noticed Irene and Warren glancing at each other from time to time and he also noticed Irene would quickly look away when Warren was looking in her direction.

C.W. then asked Warren if he saw something he liked; Warren replied "Mr. Clover, you have a lot of nice things here in your shop but if I could have your permission, I would very much like to talk to your beautiful granddaughter and ask her out for a date."

C.W. with a grin replied "No permission needed lad; Irene is smart enough and old enough to decide that for herself. Besides, she's the one ye be needing to talk to about that new hat."

Warren walks over to the counter and starts to introduce himself when Irene cuts him off. "I heard the two of you talking and I do have just the hat that will suit you the best… but give me if you can just one good reason why I should go out with you?"

Warren half smiled and said "Well, your grandfather did tell me outside that to show his gratitude for helping him; I could have a new hat to replace my crushed one and that I could also ask for anything else I liked in his shop." Irene looked over Warren's shoulder at her grandfather who trying hard not to laugh. Warren then added "Feels like my life has been wasted for far too long by not coming to this shop sooner and witnessing such true beauty. I would like nothing more in this world than the privilege to have a date with you this weekend." Irene looked back at Warren; she paused for a moment then smiled.

Warren walked out of The Knights Pawn with a date with Irene and a new Bowler Hat she picked out for him. They had their first date that weekend and four months later they were married. C.W. walked his granddaughter down the aisle, Tony Canneli was Warren's best man and Jimmy Canneli sent Warren and Irene off to Metropolis for their honeymoon. While on their honeymoon Warren took Irene to get her picture taken so he could put it in his silver pocket watch.

When they get back to their hotel, Warren puts Irene's picture in his watch and Irene asks "That watch has a unique look to it. How long have you had it?"

Warren replies while pulling a coin from his pocket "It's a family heirloom, same as this gold coin. The watch was passed down from my grandfather who was a watchmaker, to my father then to me. This watch is priceless to me with your picture now in it and worth more than this gold coin I wager."

Irene rolls her eyes saying "You've only devalued that watch with my picture in it. What about the gold coin; what's its history?"

Warren slips the watch back into his vest pocket and holds up the gold coin saying "I'm not sure how long it's been in the family. Jimmy Canneli said it belonged to my father; he found it in my father's safe at the restaurant after my parents died."

Constantine commented "You were right; Cormac's father did play a big part in this. The Gold Coin…back into play, you could almost say it was…."

Batman interrupts "Don't say it was fate."

Constantine replies "Back to pissin and moanin are you. This is why I work better alone."


	8. A Lucky Curse

Chapter 8: A Lucky Curse

A few months later Irene became pregnant but the pregnancy had problems from the beginning. After eight touch and go months; the doctor's final diagnosis of the pregnancy was agonizing for Irene and Warren to hear. They were told that too many complications existed; that Irene would lose the baby soon. Warren and Irene were overwhelmed with the painful news as they returned home. Irene stayed up all night thinking and before the sun rose she went to her grandfather's place to talk with him. C.W. was heartbroken at the news of the baby. Irene said "I've never told Warren about the enchantment; he's a good man but a practical man. Warren just wouldn't be able to comprehend."

C.W. replied "I made the same choice; never told anyone after ye were healed. It was chalked it up to great medical care and a miracle."

Irene asked her grandfather "Grandpa C, would it be possible for me to pass the protection on to my child? I'm not a first born son and my child is not yet born."

C.W. thought for a moment and responded "Ye already have the protection; so being a son or daughter doesn't seem to matter. All that matters is being first born and from what I remember the protection can be passed at any time. I believe ye can pass it on to yer child but I have to warn ye. Without the protection lass, ye will be vulnerable; bad things seem to happen to our family when the protection is passed either to the one that passed it on or to their loved ones."

Irene puts her hand up to her mouth as she comes to a realization asking "You passing the protection on to me; was my being healed what caused my parents and grandmothers death?"

C.W. had a great burden upon him as he replied "When my father passed the protection to me, my mother and sister died not long after. When I passed it on to ye; not long after did the train wreck claim yer grandmother and parents. I had always hoped since ye where the first daughter to be born that ye would have a healthy child and not be burdened with this."

Irene starts to tear up now knowing her being alive caused the death of loved ones. C.W. goes and sits beside Irene telling her "I know yer decision hasn't changed, just wanted ye to know and be prepared for the consequences of it. (C.W. puts his arms around Irene comforting her) It only appears we have a choice but we really don't. Now you fully understand lass, why I see it as a curse. We know something bad will happen but we also know a child will be protected and in the end, that is all that matters."

Irene looks at her grandfather and nods with understanding. She places her hand over her belly and recites the incantation. Immediately a bright green glow surrounds Irene's belly as she feels a strong kick from her unborn child. Irene and C.W. both become joyful; Irene couldn't wait to get back home and show Warren his child can kick as hard as a horse. As C.W. watches his happy granddaughter return home just down the street, he speaks aloud to himself "Whatever the spell that just saved my unborn great grandchild and will one day call for recompense, I beg ye take my life as payment in full."

Four weeks later Irene gave birth to her son Cormac Wallace Delany; she named him after her Grandfather C.W. Clover (Cormac Wallace Clover). After a complete examination the doctor told Irene and Warren that their son Cormac was extremely healthy but he would be a small person. Cormac's size didn't matter to them, they were thankful to hear their son was healthy.

Four months had gone by when Irene decided to take Cormac out of the house to drop by and check on C.W. down at the pawn shop. Irene and Warren walked down to the shop with Cormac where they visited C.W. for a while. Irene checked over some of C.W.'s books to make sure he kept them in order while she was gone. They invited C.W. to join them for supper after he closed the shop. Irene then remembered she needed some bread and C.W. said he would show Cormac some new magic tricks he learned while she went to the bakery. Warren was handing C.W. his antique Gold Coin so he could entertain Cormac with his magic trick when Warren noticed Irene forgot her purse.

As Warren was crossing the street to take Irene her purse he saw Tony Canneli coming up the road in a hurry. Tony pulled over to the curb and told Warren that he heard that Maroni's men had just put out a hit on his father Jimmy. As Warren was getting into the car, another vehicle raced up to a screeching halt. A man from the vehicle yelled at Jimmy saying "You made a mistake being here!" the man then unloaded gunfire into Tony's car. Warren felt himself being forced from the car onto the sidewalk. As the vehicle sped off Warren sat up and looked into the car only to see his best friend had been killed.

Just as Warren's mind was coming back to reality when he stood up, he saw C.W. across the street clutching Cormac in his arms falling to his knees screaming. When Warren turned around his world crumbled before his eyes; his beloved wife Irene lay lifeless at his feet. It then struck him; it wasn't Tony that pushed him out of the car. It was Irene who pulled Warren out of the car and onto the sidewalk taking the bullets that was meant for him.

Warren knelt down beside Irene, overwhelmed with sorrow and rage he didn't even hear the other cars pull up next to him. It was a couple of Jimmy Canneli's men out looking for his son Tony. That's when Warren found out the hit Tony was worried about on his father was true but it entailed much more than just Jimmy himself but everyone that worked under Jimmy Canneli. The guys pulled Tony's body from his car and loaded him in theirs; they told Warren they were sorry for his wife and that he should get payback and join them later at Jimmy's warehouse for plans of retaliation.

Hits were taking place all over Gotham that erupted quickly into a gang war between Falcone and Maroni. Jimmy Canneli was killed later that evening along with most of his crew at his warehouse when two fuel trucks where driven into it and detonated. C.W. convinced Warren to lay low for his son's sake as it was already going around that The Gentleman was killed along with Tony Canneli. A truce was made a couple of days later after one of Maroni's daughters was kidnapped by Falcone. Life was starting to get back to normal over the next few years, although Warren still struggled with Irene's murder. At first he wanted nothing more than revenge but the safety of his son Cormac was his priority.

Constantine comments "I think we have gotten all we can get from these memories."

Batman replies "I need to ask C.W. a couple of questions, he may be able to help with Cormac's youth."

Constantine responds "I don't know if there is anything else to learn but it's your show mate, I'll back you every step of the way. Just remember I'd like to come out of this with my head unscrambled…. all foam and no lager… not the way I want to go."


	9. Sacrifices Made

Chapter 9: Sacrifices Made

Constantine pulls forth the conscience of C.W. Clover as Batman asks "C.W., I need you tell me what happened after your granddaughter's murder."

C.W. responds "Life became a normal routine after Irene's death until Cormac was four years old; that is when Warren was gunned down in front of my shop. "

Batman asks "What happen to Warren? Tell me everything."

C.W. replies "Warren took the death of Irene very hard but it was the joy in his son that helped him stay true. Every day since her death, Warren would stand outside my shop at four o'clock in the evening; open up his silver pocket watch and look at the picture he had of her. That last evening at four o'clock sharp; I opened the front door with Cormac in my arm and as usual saw Warren standing in front of the shop with his pocket watch in his left hand staring at her picture. Cormac was restless, so Warren pulled out his antique gold coin for me to calm him with a trick. As I walked out the door towards Warren, he flipped the coin towards me and Cormac caught it. At the same moment, four men had just walked up to Warren and suddenly stopped. Pulled a pistol, one of them did and started to aim it at Warren but turned following the coin with the barrel now pointed at Cormac. Without hesitation Warren grabbed the gun barrel and pulled it towards himself while unleashing a crushing right hook shattering the man's jaw. At the same time Warren's bare fist relieved the man of most his teeth; the pistol went off into Warrens stomach. Two of the other men pulled their pistols and shot Warren to the ground. The fourth man put a round into Warrens head killing him; then pitched the gun down beside Warren. The man turned at me after tossing the pistol down and said I made a mistake being there. From under his coat the man then pulled out a sawed off shotgun quickly firing it point blank hitting me in both knees. When I fell to the ground I saw that they were all bewildered; it seemed like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Three of the remaining men soon fled in terror."

Constantine quickly asks "Did you recognize these men mate?"

C.W. replied "Maroni's men I recognized them as, the same ones Warren had beaten and humiliated when they were harassing me a few years prior. I knew what they had done; using Warren's daily routine to get to him; the one time of day Warren wasn't watchful of his surroundings. A long time those men had been waiting for payback; especially when they found out The Gentleman wasn't killed alongside Tony Canneli. The Police didn't look into Warren's murder none; they cared not for what I told them. Since a gun was found next to Warren's body it was case closed as gangsters killing gangsters and the report states that I was just caught in the cross fire. They knew the truth the Police did but they didn't care; they were all either in the pockets of Falcone or Maroni because everyone knew Warren never carried a gun."

Batman asks "C.W., why were Maroni's men bewildered when they shot you? What happened to the one that did not run?"

C.W. replies "While I was holding Cormac in my arm, he outstretched his wee hands and the shotgun blast was redirected downward. Cormac remained suspended in midair as I fell to the ground. When I stared up at Cormac, his head seemed to briefly contort somehow. I could only see from behind, so I did not see whatever those four men saw that was so horrifying to them. The man that had his jaw broken by Warren collapse dead, frightened to death I believed he was. The other three took off running and never looked back. When I yelled out to Cormac, he fell on top of me dropping his father's gold coin and silver pocket watch. The watch face cracked when it hit the ground, it was covered in Warren's blood as was too the gold coin. Pitched his watch at me Warren did when he grabbed the gun barrel pulling it away from Cormac. Warren saved his son that day by sacrificing himself; as Irene had done, sacrificing her protection for Cormac and then her life for Warrens."

Batman Comments "The Leprechaun temporarily took control of Cormac when it had possession of its Dark Powers. We need more information on Cormac's history and that coin."


	10. The Friend

Chapter 10: The Friend

Batman continues asking C.W. "What happened to Cormac after you was shot?"

C.W. replies "The shotgun blast to my legs crippled me and caused my health to decline. Heartbroken I was that I was unable to be there and care for the lad. I sold my pawn shop along with my home above it and moved into a rest home. Cormac with no other living relatives to look after him was sent to the Gotham Orphanage. I visited Cormac every chance my health would allow me for the next twelve years."

Batman asks "C.W., in those twelve years what happened to Cormac at the Orphanage?"

C.W. responds "Because of Cormac's short stature his youthful days usually entailed people pointing, laughing, name calling and bullies trying to harass him. Cormac from an early age was intelligent and was aware of the magical abilities he possessed. Used his magic sparingly the lad would as tricks to entertain others but not enough to gain attention from the staff. He could avoid conflict quite easily with a little magic. Cormac was alone for the most part of his growing up; the other children never tried to get to know him, they either only cared to be entertained by his tricks or they feared his magic. I don't know what brought forth that evil when his father was murdered but it wasn't Cormac; Cormac is as gentle as souls can come."

Constantine asks "Bloody Hell, did he not have one friend in that place?"

C.W. replied "One day when Cormac was twelve years old the lad couldn't wait to tell me about his new friend who meant the world to him, her name was Anna. The poor lass came to the Orphanage when she was eleven years old after her father died in a car accident. She never knew her mother as she died giving birth to Anna. Anna loved magic tricks; she told Cormac that her father was a stage magician and she enjoyed watching his acts. Cormac and Anna immediately felt a close bond to each other; as if it had always been there. Cormac treated Anna like she was his little sister and he always looked out for her. The bests of friends they were and Cormac always had a great desire to see her smile. Whenever Anna was sad, Cormac could always make her smile by telling a bad joke or spouting out an awful one liner. When Cormac turned fifteen the lad felt it was time to show Anna that he could perform real magic instead of his simple tricks. Cormac carefully planned the spectacle to take place at night in the empty lot behind the Orphanage. He said Anna showed up with excitement in her eyes, excited to see his wonderful magic show."

C.W.'s conscience then starts to fade before coming back into focus. Batman knew the spell was starting to deteriorate and so too his and Constantine's mind if they didn't disconnect soon. Batman quickly asks "Please continue C.W., what happened with Cormac's magic show?"

C.W. continues telling "Standing in the woods beside the empty lot Cormac was; ready to start his performance when a demon-like creature busted thru the ground. The creature looked around until its fiery eyes locked on Anna and began to move towards her. Before Cormac could do anything a burst of light knocked the creature back. Cormac then saw a man beside Anna and he heard her call out father to the man. While the man was embracing Anna, the creature started towards them again. The man was clearly overwhelmed with emotion and was taken off guard by the creature's quick recovery. To Cormac's surprise he saw the man performing real magic against the creature but the creature seemed to be stronger and was getting closer to them. Suddenly Cormac heard Anna speak a strange phrase stopping the creature in its tracks. Astonished again Cormac was that Anna performed real magic herself but the creature again started to move towards her. Quickly Cormac with a simple move of his hand hurled the creature into the woods behind him. The man himself looked in amazement but not at Cormac for he did not see him; the man was looking at Anna thinking she caused the entire incident. Before Cormac could approach, the man and Anna vanished. Cormac told me that when he turned around and saw the creature within striking distance; it just stood there staring at him. The creature was no longer aggressive Cormac said; instead the creature seemed afraid of him before it too vanished."

Again C.W.'s conscience fades and comes back into focus with C.W. continuing "Cormac never saw Anna again and it seemed all records of the lass at the Orphanage had disappeared. Even the staff and other children went on like she was never there. Cormac believed magic was used to erase her time at the Orphanage but it did not erase her from his thoughts. Cormac was young when he lost his parents; to him, Anna and I are the only family the lad has ever known and cared for. Unfortunately visits with my great-grandson became less and less with my health taking a rapid downward turn. I passed away four months before his sixteenth birthday."

Constantine comments "The spell is rapidly deteriorating Bruce, you have time for one more question then we must go mate or we will never leave this graveyard."

Batman asks "Last question C.W., what happen to Warren's Gold Coin?"

C.W. replied "I left Cormac all his father's things and everything I made off selling the pawn shop at the Gotham bank. A letter from his father I left for him too at the bank in a personal vault along with the Gold Coin. Knowing that I would not live to see his eighteenth birthday, I left the Bank with instructions to deliver the account number and vault key to Cormac when he would leave the orphanage on his eighteenth birthday. In the letter Warren wrote a lot about Irene, he wanted Cormac to know about his mother. Warren also wanted Cormac to know no matter what he heard people say about his father and mother, that he did have parents that loved him dearly. Cormac had seen at an early age what the newspapers said about his parent's deaths being gang related incidents but he fortunately doesn't remember the events. The lad would ask me sometimes what happened that caused their deaths and I told him that all he needed to know was they were good and caring parents. I wanted Cormac to grow up not knowing the truth. But at the same time Cormac deserved to know the truth about what kind of loving parents he had. So, I left a note telling him that his mother was gunned down trying to protect his father when he was a baby and that his father was gunned down trying to protect him when he was a child."

The incantation was coming to an end and Constantine quickly separates his and Batman's consciences from the spirits, they come out of their trance like state in the graveyard.


	11. Stroke of Fate

Chapter 11: Stroke of Fate

Batman looks over at Constantine and asks "John, do you know this Anna? I noticed you stayed particularly quite when C.W. spoke about her."

Constantine searching his pockets replies "You have any idea how much I need a ciggy right now. Yea I know her, guess you could say me and her have a kinda - sorta history. You know her too, its Zatanna; John Zatara's daughter. She didn't go into it much but I couldn't help but recognize some of the orphanage story. Zee told me that her father once hid her when she was a child in the Gotham orphanage to protect her. Completely forgot about her telling me that story until C.W. said that Anna's father was a stage magician."

Batman asks Constantine while accessing his communications "I haven't heard from Zatanna in a while and she's not answering her phone. Can you contact her by other means John?"

Constantine responds while still searching his pockets "It's safe to say Zee isn't exactly a big fan of mine at the moment."

As batman walks over to the Batmobile he says "Who is a fan of yours?"

Constantine finding a cigarette pack in his coat pocket replies "Bound to be one or two, I do have my moments mate!"

Batman comments while accessing the Batmobiles computer "C.W. died and Cormac left the orphanage when he was sixteen. All those years went by with Cormac staying off the grid not knowing about the coin at Gotham Bank. With the Leprechaun emerged, something brought Cormac back to Gotham, I'm going to see if there is any Surveillance of Cormac going to the Gotham Bank recently."

While Constantine lights a cigarette, he tells Batman "Why bother, we know he's got the coin."

Batman replies while hacking into the Gotham Bank for footage "Details John, everything is not always what they seem."

Batman hacks into the Gotham Bank and pulls up the surveillance. It shows Cormac entering the Bank and was led to the back were the personal vaults are kept. The vault was pulled and given to him. Cormac opens it up and inside are some items wrapped in a cloth stuffed into an upside down hat. On top of it all was an envelope; Cormac opened the envelope and read the letters. He then placed the wrapped items on the table and pulled out the hat. The hat was the bowler hat his mother gave to his father. Cormac puts the hat on his head and removed the other items from the wrapping. Gleaming brightly were his father's two brass knuckles and an old Gold Coin. Cormac picked up the brass knucks putting them in his pockets. Cormac then stared at the coin for a moment.

Cormac's mind seemed to be wrestling with a decision before he picks up the Coin; to Cormac's surprise nothing happened. Cormac visibly disappointed shoves the coin into his pocket. As Cormac starts to walk away something caught his eye as he stopped and stared into the vault box. Cormac pulls out a small note; which after reading it clearly upset him.

Batman comments while viewing the surveillance footage "He must have read C.W.'s note about the truth of his parent's murders."

When Cormac reached back into the box, his face just briefly contorted. Batman caught the brief flicker of the face change as Cormac then opened his hand slowly revealing Warren's Silver Pocket Watch. The video feed cuts out just as the Silver Pocket Watch becomes visible.

Batman rewinds, freezes the frame and zooms in on the watch and turns to Constantine saying "It was the Silver Pocket Watch, not the Gold Coin. C.W. must have removed Irene's picture because it was covered with blood stains; the inside of the watch is Gold. Warren's grandfather was a watchmaker and must have melted the original coin down to line the inside casing of the pocket watch."

Constantine replies "Bollocks! So the gold coin is what… a decoy in case someone came looking?"

Batman replies "It's possible this gold coin was a decoy; Cormac's Great-Grandfather the Watchmaker may have known what the coin possessed and tried to conceal it within the Silver Watch. The Delany Family may have been guardians."

Constantine comments as he finishes his cigarette "Wonder how they got it from Vandal."

Batman shuts off the surveillance footage and tells Constantine "Only Savage can answer that, but right now time is running out; John I need you go and find Zatanna."

Constantine replies while lighting another cigarette "Even Nabu was at a stalemate with Miac… Leprechaun… whatever its name is. As powerful as Zee is Bruce, I'm not sure anyone is a match for that little hobgoblin."

Batman tells Constantine as he is trying to trace the rest of the Knights of Justice "History will somehow have to repeat itself. I believe Zatanna can assist us with the help of the Helmet of Fate."

Constantine replies "I don't have that bloody thing anymore; it vanished without a trace almost a year ago."

Batman comments "From what I know about it, I may have vanished from your safekeeping to be found by the next Dr. Fate."

At that moment a vortex appeared and a figure levitated thru the portal with a voice speaking "Actually you can call me Stroke of Fate!"

Eleven months ago, Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke is serving a life sentence in a maximum security prison when he is approached by Amanda Waller. Waller not giving Slade no other options recruits him to the Suicide Squad. On a mission in Egypt; Slade walks into an ambush of heavy fire. Even with his enhanced abilities Slade is eventually overwhelmed. Badly injured and looking for cover, he tumbles over behind a short ruined wall with an Ankh symbol on it. While he is leaning against the wall the sand begins to give way beneath him and Slade is plunged into a hidden chamber. Slade becoming increasingly weak, spots an ancient looking helmet resting on a table. Regaining his senses, he manages to make his way over to it. Slade then realizes it is the Helmet of Dr. Fate, with nothing else to lose he puts it on. With Nabu no longer present in the Helmet, Slade transforms and becomes Stroke of Fate.

The Helmet immediately transports Slade to the Tower of Fate where he begins to learn of his new powers and capabilities. Slade came to realize that the Helmet choose him for a purpose as he learned a Dark threat would soon be coming; one that would devastate the world. Slade began preparations for the Great Darkness to come. When the time came; he opened a portal back to earth. Slade put on the Helmet of Fate and entered the portal appearing on the other side before Constantine and Batman.


	12. Reborn

Chapter 12: Reborn

Batman unable to see but recognizing the voice of Deathstroke instantly fanned out multiple batarang's in his hand while taking a defensive stance. Constantine on the other hand just stood there and smoked his cigarette.

Constantine finally puts out his cigarette and says to Stroke of Fate "Your lucky Nabu is no longer present in that helmet mate! I don't think he would have liked the new look."

Batman slowly lowers his batarangs after the blinding light goes away when the vortex closes giving him a clear view of the figure wearing the Helmet of Fate. Batman comments "At the moment it doesn't' really matter if your Slade Wilson or Dr. Fate. We need your help and clearly the helmet deemed you worthy or you wouldn't be wearing it."

Stroke of Fate slowly descends to the ground and replies "I am Slade Wilson but I am Fate also. You are correct Bruce; the Helmet has chosen me to bear it at this time."

Stroke of Fate conjures a viewing portal showing Batman and Constantine the destruction taking place around the planet and says "Only the three of us now remain that can fight; The Leprechaun has sent the others into the void." The viewing portal then shows each of the Knights of Justice being cast into the void along with some rogues who also tried to rebel against the Leprechaun.

Constantine replies "Don't forget Zee, she can bloody well give you a run for your money!"

Fate comments "Zatanna was the first to be cast into the void." Fate waves his hand and the viewing portal changes showing what happened.

Fate narrated saying "Cormac could feel there was something more about himself. He had a great desire to learn all he could about magic and possibly reveal answers to questions he had of himself. Cormac left the Orphanage after his Great-Grandfathers death and traveled for many years learning as much as he could; all the while searching for Anna. After eighteen years of travelling and only finding vague clues of Anna thru the years, Cormac came across an ancient book that spoke of the Clover Family. Cormac easily deciphered the book; becoming intrigued by the incredible power the gold coin was told to possess. Cormac believed the story about the Leprechaun was just a tale; though he couldn't help but think of the coin and if Vandal Savage still possessed it. Even if it was Dark, such incredible power could fulfill his desire to know everything about himself and even help him find Anna."

Fate continued while changing the view in the portal "As Cormac was beginning to plan and track down Vandal Savage a memory came to him. The memory was of his great-grandfather C.W. Clover; who once showed him a gold coin that belong to his father and promised to keep it safe for when he got older. Cormac knew it was improbable but with the book talking of a gold coin and the Clover family, he deemed it worth a look. Cormac convinced himself that over the years he had learned all there was of Magic and that he would be able to control the Dark Power the coin possessed. After arriving in Gotham it didn't take long for Cormac to learn that his great-grandfather had a will which lead him to the Bank."

Batman turns to Slade and says "We already saw what happened in the Bank with the Surveillance footage."

Constantine shouts impatiently at Fate "Bollocks…I don't care about the wee man! I want to know why Zee is in the Void, Bucket head!"

"See for yourself" replied Fate as he shows them in the viewing portal.

Cormac in the bank vault was coming out of a dazed state from the brief encounter with the Darkness. While still emotional from reading his great-grandfather's note, he puts the pocket watch in his pocket and vanishes from the vault. Cormac reappears inside his great-grandfathers old Pawn Shop, setting off the motion alarm. He walks around the now Gun Shop trying to remember how the old pawn shop looked. Cormac then teleports out to the front of the shop and pay his respects to where his father was gunned down.

Cormac did not notice Gotham PD coming up to him for he was trying to focus on remembering the moment his father died. He felt no threat from the officers and complied with their instructions. Cormac was placed in the back seat, as an old man who was the Gun Shop owner came out talking to the officers. Before the shop owner went back inside he turned and looked at Cormac in the patrol car shouting "You'll pay for breaking in my place! You made a mistake being here!" Cormac paid no attention to the shop owner as the old man went back inside. Cormac in his impulse to remember the details of his father's death; easily removed the handcuffs and gripped his father's watch tightly. Unknowingly Cormac tapped into the power of Dark Magic and instantly not only remembered his father's murder but also his mother's.

Cormac immediately looked across the street and teleported from the patrol car to in front of the Bakery Shop, where his mother was murdered. His memories now coming into a sharp focus; Cormac could see his mother saving his father, taking the bullets herself as Irene pulled Warren from the car. Cormac was deep in the memory when the officers took him back into custody. Cormac then focused back on his father's murder but he could not see the face of the man firing the head shot that killed his father.

Cormac's patience grew short; he became angry as his eyes briefly flickered dark. Cormac suddenly heard a dark voice in his head saying "YOU'RE EASIER TO BREAK NOW THAN YOU WERE BEFORE! I CANNOT BE DENIED!" Cormac quickly regained his composure as his grip loosened on the watch; he now felt a dark presence within his mind. Cormac not fully understanding what was happening to him knew he needed help.

The only person Cormac trusted to help him was Anna. When Officer Keaton repositioned the rear view mirror to see what the commotion was in the back; Cormac saw his reflection just as he asked himself "Where is Anna?" and a clear image of her was shown. Cormac then said "Take me to her" and immediately he vanished from the back of the patrol unit.

Cormac reappeared outside Zatanna's residence; hesitant at first he then knocks on her door. Zatanna opens the door and instantly recognizes Cormac and greets him with a hug. Zatanna tells Cormac "I went looking for you a few years back in Gotham but was unable to find any information as to where you went. I even tried a number of spells to try and locate you but none of them worked."

Cormac replied telling Zatanna "I've been doing the same thing trying to locate you. Evidently all I had to do was look in a mirror, ask where you were and her I am."

Cormac and Zatanna talked catching up on each other's lives; for the first time in years Cormac was happy but at the same time he was also feeling a weight bearing down on him. Cormac was just about to tell Zatanna about his parent's murders, the ancient book and the coin when he started to hear the voice again in his mind. Cormac could see that Zatanna was noticing something was not right. Cormac quickly asked for a cup of water to help calm himself and Zatanna went down the hall to get him some. Cormac was fighting to push back this Darkness that found its way into his mind. Cormac quickly pulled out the gold coin with his shaking hand; he could feel his mind starting to slip and something Dark wanting to take over.

Cormac then overheard another voice from down the hallway and Zatanna saying "Now is not a great time!"

Cormac started to head down the hall to see who she was talking to when the dark malevolent voice in his head said "YOU MADE A MISTAKE BEING HERE!" Those words which seemed intentional recalled a detail from Cormac's memory. Cormac now remembered the face of the man that murdered his father and at the same instant saw in another memory that it was the same man that murdered his mother.

The Darkness feed off of Cormac's rage as he was finding it difficult to maintain control. Cormac threw the gold coin against the wall but the Darkness was still in his mind now repeating the words "YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Zatanna felt a powerful threat coming from the room Cormac was in. Zatanna suddenly called forth a portal as a man's voice was heard saying "Bloody Hell Zee, you don't have to push. Promise I won't get sick… I brought the good beer this time!" Zatanna without hesitation pushed the man she was talking to thru the portal with his last words being "Damn it Zee!"

Batman looks from the portal to Constantine. Constantine looking surprised at what he saw told Fate and Batman "That was just four days ago; I thought she was still pissed at me for hurling into her father's magic hat! I didn't know she was protecting me."

Constantine and Batman look back to the portal and see Zatanna rushing back into the room but Cormac had done vanished. Zatanna sees the gold coin on the floor; confused but worried she remembers Cormac saying he looked into a mirror to track her. Zatanna runs back down the hall to a mirror and looks into it asking herself "Where is Cormac?"

Fate's portal then shows Zatanna appearing on a street in Gotham at night just outside of a Gun Shop with an alarm going off. She sees Cormac inside having words with an elderly man who looked to be in a trance.

Gotham PD unit was already on the scene with their guns drawn at the Gun Shop. One of the officers identified Cormac from his arrest warrant and called for backup. When Zatanna teleported inside the Gun Shop she heard the old shop owner say to Cormac "Warren Delany got what was coming to him, that Irish prick broke my hand with those brass knucks of his! I enjoyed putting that last round in his head."

Cormac about to lose his final grip against the Darkness asked the man "Why did you kill his wife?"

The old man replied "I actually intended to kill Warren's whole family to see him suffer before I killed him. When I saw Tony and Warren in the same car I couldn't let that opportunity pass. It all worked out in the end though; finding out later that Warren's wife died in his place...well that just sweetened the pot knowing the hell he would have to endure until I got back around to taking him out." The truth spell that Cormac cast seemed to be wearing off as the old man was starting to come back to his senses.

Hatred filled Cormac's face as the revelation of the old man's delight in murdering his parents broke the last remaining hold he had on the Darkness. Cormac's eyes became Black as he levitated the old man off the ground flinging him thru the shop glass; Zatanna quickly casts a spell stopping the old man from slamming into the police car outside as she calls out "Cormac stop! This is not how justice works!"

Cormac turns and Zatanna for the first time sees his black eyes. She asks him "What have you done to yourself?"

A tear ran down Cormac's cheek as he struggled to speak with the sound of two voices "I'm losing GAINING control of myself… please Anna… you must CANNOT stop me!"

Cormac then teleports outside; the old man was hiding behind the squad of officers with their weapons drawn. Cormac with the wave of his hand threw them back against the buildings. As Cormac approached; the terrified old man said to Cormac "Those eyes…It's you…that demon child was you!"

Cormac's will was now pushed aside by the Darkness as his face contorted into a crazed state; his body levitated off the ground and a swirl of Darkness shrouded him. The Dark Entity known as The Leprechaun was reborn as it emerged from the shroud. The Leprechaun then quickly before Zatanna could speak, opened a portal behind her and casted her into the void.

The Leprechaun then turned its attention to the petrified old man; the horrific sight was broadcasted by live streams from phones by onlookers. The Leprechaun tortured the old man before engulfing him in a black fire then finally annihilating him all over the street. Gotham Police S.W.A.T showed up only to be overwhelmed by The Leprechaun's power.


	13. Order of EoN

Chapter 14: The Order of EoN

Fate closes the viewing portal and tells them "The Leprechaun's reign of destruction has now dominated half the planet. It is amassing a dark army and we cannot take them all on. Help is needed to aid us in this fight."

Constantine replies "Who's left to recruit? You just said us three is all that remains that can fight."

Fate responds "On this Earth there is none left."

Batman comments "You do understand bringing hero's from the multiverse could have serious negative effects on the earths they are removed from."

Constantine turning his attention to Fate saying "Bloody Hell Slade, you mean you've already mastered traveling between alternate universes?"

Fate replies "The Helmet of Fate is not only powerful in magic but is also a vast repository of knowledge left by Nabu. Your concerns are not warranted Mr. Wayne; there is one Identical Earth that will not be impacted by the disappearance of these heroes'. The history of our twin planet is the exact same as ours with the exception that our twin earth's galaxy suffered a cataclysmic event ten years after the end of World War II."

Constantine shakes his head saying "World War II? None of The Knights of Justice where even born yet! What kind of Superheroes' you plan on recruiting?"

Fate explains "There have always been protectors thru out the past, individuals charged with protecting the innocent. Nabu saw a need for them and created a Tri-Enforcing spell that imbued powers of incredible strength; the spell only chose those deemed worthy and only in a time of great need. They are the Order of EoN; Enforcers of Nabu. When one of the chosen passes away, the spell would wait until the need was great and again a new hero would be chosen. Some of them were historical figures; though most over time became known as myths and tales only."

Fate casts a ring of fog around them with images of men and women appearing. Slade starts pointing at the images saying "There is a seed of truth in all myths. You are seeing EoN's of the past; Atalanta, Beowulf, Tomoe Gozen and Hercules to name just a few."

Constantine comments "I would think now would constitute a great need! Why hasn't Nabu's spell chosen any new EoN's? Hang on, that bloke is holding Excalibur… is that King Arthur!?"

Fate continues "The last EoN's of this earth lived in the 1800's with the last dying a few years after World War II. Since the founding of the Justice Society in 1940 and the Golden Age of Superheroes defending the planet, there was no great need for the EoN's. The spell however came to an end when Nabu's spirit was killed by the Spectre."

Constantine replies "Well, let's go get some big hitters in here!"

"Crossing the Multi-Verse is not the issue but Time Traveling with Magic on both planets in an unstable balance; makes going too far back deadly" explained Fate.

Constantine asks "How far back can you go? I wouldn't mind having the lovely Atalanta and gorgeous Tomoe Gozen alongside me mate."

"Going back any more than 200 years; would be certain death to anyone including that of the EoN's. The three heroes have already been chosen from the twin planet." Fate opens a portal and a big man with a hood over his head carrying two massive hammers steps through; followed by a well-educated looking Lady and a large bearded man carrying an Axe. Fate turned back towards Batman and Constantine saying "Let me introduce you to Earth's last Enforcers of Nabu. "

Fate continues "This is Paul Bon Jean or better known as Paul Bunyan. (The bearded man with the axe steps forward) Paul is a Champion of Nature, protecting the lands and animals."

Paul was born a French Canadian and became a legendary Lumberjack. Paul also believed in not taking more than needed; for every tree Paul cut he planted two in its place. One day Paul heard a pack of wolves chasing something and he followed the howls to a river. Paul witnessed an Ox trying to cross the frozen river when the Ice broke and it fell into the frigid waters. Paul tried to save the Ox but he could not locate it; he did however find a newborn ox in the cold waters. The newborn Ox's skin was blue due to it being born underwater in subzero temperatures; the blue ox's mother was trying to cross the river to give birth in safety. Paul named the blue Ox Babette, calling her Babe for short. Babe grew to great strength and aided in both Paul's defense against Land Strip Mining and the protection of near extinct animals.

Fate then motions to the Lady continuing "Next to Paul is Dr. Henrietta Edwardine Jekyll. (The educated Lady steps forward) Dr. Jekyll was born in London England and is a Champion of Science, advancing many fields and protecting the planet from dangers most never known existed. Dr. Jekyll's EoN strength comes in the form of her alter ego Misty Hyde."

Dr. Jekyll is a brilliant scientist and has a fierce will of morality. During the day she works to make advancements not only in science but many other areas including that of medical and technology. Dr. Jekyll has made many breakthroughs but she never takes any credit; as she passes her discoveries anonymously to fellow colleagues. At night she prowls the streets of London as her alter ego, searching for wrong doings and preventing disasters. When she was a teenager, Dr. Jekyll gave her alter ego the name of Misty Hyde after her first night as a vigilante. It was a cold misty night where she saved a man from being murdered at Hyde Park; the man she saved was the author Robert Louis Stevenson. Henrietta and Robert became longtime friends afterward. At Mr. Stevenson's insistence; he wrote the novel The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to help Henrietta fund her researches and more importantly fund her quest for Justice.

Fate lastly introduces the Hooded Man next to Dr. Jekyll "This is John Wilson (The hooded man with sledge hammers steps forward removing his hood) also known as the vigilante John Henry. John is a Champion of Justice; and was the last EoN of not only his earth but ours as well. "

John was the son of Henry Wilson, a very well-liked steel driving man who died after winning a race against a steam engine drill. When John got older he became a steel driver himself and like his father and he also beat a massive drilling machine. When the corrupt railroad president failed to honor the bet of doubling the salaries of his workers, John destroyed the massive drilling machine with his hammers. The newspapers reporters said they never saw such a race of man vs machine. John tried to remind them of his father doing it first but no one remembered. John then decided to call himself John Henry not only to honor his father but to make sure no one would forget the name Henry. After serving and being decorated for his many rescue missions in the war, John went back home and started a family. Hate fueled by the vengeful railroad president caused the death of John's wife and daughter; leading him to become a vigilante dealing out justice while he hunted down those responsible for his loved ones deaths.

Fate then explained "They each have been told the fate of their planet and have agreed to help us here. Though Paul did have one request that I had to agree to." (Paul at the same time is seen putting something in his pocket.)

Batman walks over to Fate while Constantine offered big John Henry a cigarette. Batman speaks quietly to Fate. Fate then opens a portal telling Constantine, Batman and the EoN's "I'll only be gone a few moments, I shall return with the key to victory." Stroke of Fate entered the portal and it closed.

Constantine, looking into his pack of cigarettes comments "Key? What Key...Bloody Hell, I'm out! Sorry big fella, going need that ciggy back!" Batman shakes his head as Constantine snatches the cigarette from Henry's mouth.


	14. The Anchor

Chapter 14: The Anchor

Batman pulls up what available video and radio feeds he can. They all see and hear the reports of The Leprechaun with his Army spreading death and destruction across the planet. Suddenly the portal reappears with Stroke of Fate and what looks to be a woman dressed as a Pirate from the 1700s emerging thru it.

Fate says "Let me introduce you all to Anne Bonny."

Constantine quickly feels a familiarity with Bonny and approaches her saying "Evening Luv, how bout a shot of rum and we go set sails together?"

Bonny squares up to Constantine saying "I doubt you could even raise the Jolly Roger…Luv! If you don't want me to turn your man-parts into Holystones, best you keep clear of me!" Anne Bonny walks past Constantine knocking his shoulder back.

Constantine looks at Fate commenting "A live cannon that one, I can sense she's a magic user but why is she here?"

Fate simply replies "Bonny has the ability to stop The Leprechaun."

Constantine turns and looks at Bonny talking to Henrietta Jekyll and says with a grin "Well at least it looks like the Pirate still has a lust for a certain type of English Booty! By the way, what's a Holystone?"

Batman responds "It's Sandstone, used to scrub wooden decks of ships."

Constantine's grin turns to a smile and then quickly disappears as he puts his hands in his coat closing it in front of him.

Fate tells everyone "The Leprechaun with some of its army is in England; they are there for a Haven of Magic."

Dr. Jekyll asks "What is a Haven of Magic?"

Fate explains "After the War between Aina and The Leprechaun; Nabu rounded up most of the Dark Creatures, Sorcerers and Sorceress's; sealing them in one of the Havens of Magic."

John Henry asks "One of the Havens? How many are there?"

Fate replies "Nabu created three Havens; the first is the Tower of Fate and it exists outside conventional space and time. The Second is a buried Chamber in Egypt where I found the Helmet of Fate. The Third is in England, to be more precise it is located at Stonehenge in Wales."

The EoN's and Anne Bonny with the aid of Stroke of Fate, Constantine and Batman make their way to Stonehenge. Once they arrived, the inside of Stonehenge was open with a spiral stairway leading down. John Henry, Misty Hyde and Paul Bunyan fight back the guards protecting the entrance while Stroke of Fate puts up a shield over the area preventing reinforcements from attacking. Batman and Constantine took care of cleaning up the minions that made it thru before the shield became solid. Bonny didn't waste any time as she made her way down the entrance.

The Leprechaun sensed Bonny approaching; with a laugh it said "I KNOW WHO YOU TRULY ARE. YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO WIELD THAT KIND OF POWER! NO EXPERIENCE…NO TRAINING…AND NO ESCAPE. (The Leprechaun now smiling at Bonny) YOU MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE BEING HERE!"

Bonny enters the Chamber removing her hat and dropping it to the floor; she stares across the chamber at The Leprechaun and with a smile of her own says "I didn't come here to escape!" Bonny and The Leprechaun engage each other with magic head on.

Fighting for the others above against The Leprechauns guards had come to a quick end but victory did not last long. As the majority of The Leprechaun's Army was hidden by a concealment spell; the spell was lifted when Bonny entered the Chamber revealing The Leprechaun's Dark Soldiers inside the shield. The EON's along with Batman and Constantine became overwhelmed. Stroke of Fate dropped the shield to aid the others. Paul Bunyan removed from his pocket a small blue stone and with a strong squeeze he throws it in front of him towards the Dark Soldiers. Before the blue stone touched the ground it transformed into Babe the Mighty Blue Ox as her hooves hit the ground in a full run blasting thru the ranks of Dark Soldiers.

Back down in the Chamber, Bonny is thrown hard against the wall; severely hurting her. The Leprechaun enjoying the moment as it approaches Bonny to finish her off. Sitting against the wall with blood pouring from her mouth; Bonny tells herself "Time to cut the anchor loose." The Leprechaun stops as it watches Bonny struggle to get to her feet.

The Leprechaun with a grin says "AS LORD, I WILL GRANT YOU THE DEATH YOU SEEK STANDING."

Anne Bonny smiles and replies "Better batten down the hatches Stumpy! It's about to get rough!" At that moment Bonny embraces her Full Power (taking the form of the Unicorn) turning into Aina.

The Leprechaun taking a step back at first looked worried but then with its evil smile returning said "I AM THE LORD OF DARKNESS…YOUR POWER CAN NOT STOP ME; MY ARMOR THIS TIME HAS BEEN MADE IMPENETRABLE!"

Aina paws the ground preparing to charge when Stroke of Fate enters the chamber saying "Your armor is no concern of hers."

At that moment Batman swings into the chamber throwing the Amulet of Anubis attaching it to The Leprechaun's armor. Fate casted two spells as one activated the Amulet removing the armor teleporting it to the Tower of Fate; the other spell created a green glow around The Leprechaun. Soon as the armor was gone Aina charged forward driving her horn into The Leprechauns chest unleashing the Two Powers of Bright and Dark Magic.

Time slows down to a crawl as Slade takes off the Helmet and then begins to anchor the Powers into the Helmet of Fate.

(Batman looks over at Anne Bonny's hat and recalls his conversation with Slade earlier after meeting the EoN's)

Fate watches as Batman approaches him with a concerned look while Constantine offers John Henry a cigarette. Batman quietly comments "These EON's will not be enough Slade. John and I have seen that Nabu's only failsafe against The Leprechaun was the horn of Aina. She was destroyed when she took out The Leprechaun a long time ago. With the close connection of Cormac and Zatanna; my instincts tell me Zatanna is somehow connected to all this."

Fate suspends everyone and everything in the vicinity except for Batman and himself. Fate then pulls the Helmet of Fate off showing the face of Slade Wilson but where there was an eye patch is now a glowing white light. Slade then tells Batman "You are correct Bruce, Zatanna is connected to everything. To be more precise, Zatanna is the key to ending this Darkness."

Batman replies "Then why not simply pull Zatanna from a week ago or from another world that would not be impacted and end this!"

Slade explains "The past and future Zatanna of this world is locked and untouchable for as long as she is in the void. Another Zatanna from another world would not work, as our world is only one of the two in the Multi-Verse where magic was brought to earth by Nabu and anchored to a Phoenix. In the other universes Zatanna is only a human with powerful magical abilities; but on this earth and our twin is she the key."

Batman asks "You said the other Earth is destroyed a few years after World War II. Zatanna of that world was not born yet; but you speak as if she exists there somehow."

Slade replies "She does exist, Zatanna is Aina the Unicorn and she has existed ever since her brother Miac casted the Phoenix Spell on her. Aina now like the Phoenix lives a normal life span and dies to be reborn again. However unlike the Phoenix, she is not reborn immediately after death. The largest gap happens to be the life before her birth as Zatanna and that was the life of the infamous pirate Anne Bonny in the 1700's."

Batman looks over at Constantine who is suspended trying to light a cigarette for John Henry. Batman then comments to himself "Zatanna is Aina the Unachaun; Master of Bright Magic and Miac/Cormac is her brother. Makes sense why Cormac feels a deep connection with her and why he felt only she could help him." Batman asks Slade "Does Zatanna know who she is?"

Slade answers "Like Cormac, Zatanna does not have memories of her past as Aina or of any past life. With each life, Aina gained a new Identity and with it new memories but subconsciously both she and her brother Miac feel the sibling connection. Miac knew that his sister would have to sacrifice herself to stop him; his last act was transferring the Phoenix's power of rebirth and making Aina the new Anchor of Magic. Nabu only believed he had anchored Magic to the Helmet of Fate because he felt the balance recovering but it never fully stabilized. The balance would only come into full alignment each time Aina was reborn; because of no stable anchor, her rebirths kept getting further and further apart."

Batman then turns back to Slade and says "You're going to go to the twin planet and recruit Anne Bonny from the 1700s. You said it would be lethal to anyone pulled further back past 200 years."

Slade replies "Yes, going back over two hundred years is a great risk; but she is the Master of Bright Magic and I believe it is her fate to survive the trip."

Batman asks one last question "Even if Bonny survives coming here; how can she take down the Leprechaun without her Horn?"

Slade replies "To embrace her Full Power she will have to accept her fate and Aina only once embraced her full power right before she impaled The Leprechaun. Aina did however come close to embracing her full power again during her life as Jeanne d'Arc."

Batman comments "One of Zatanna's past lives was that of Joan of Arc?"

"It was" replied Slade as he continued "Aina's horn was only part of the failsafe; it was just the tool used to focus the full power and pierce the Shroud of Darkness. Aina's body as a Unicorn was destroyed when the Full Power of Dark Magic was unleashed upon her. The Leprechaun should have been annihilated as well because of the Full Power of Bright Magic; but the Dark Armor protected it just enough to survive. Since Miac was of human form himself; the Phoenix Spell he casted on Aina before her death placed her life to be reborn human. She is still a Magichaun in spirit and when the moment is right and she embraces her full power, she will become Aina the Unicorn again."

Batman looks back at Constantine and EoN's saying "To embrace her full power means she has to be willing to sacrifice herself."

Slade puts the Helmet of Fate back on and says "It would be best for the time being that no one knows all the facts of Zatanna, especially Constantine. Now I must leave; for without Anne Bonny all of this will mean nothing." As Fate lifts the spell of suspension he opens a portal telling Constantine, Batman and the EoN's "I'll only be gone a few moments, I shall return with the key to victory."


	15. A Twist of Fate

Chapter 17: A Twist of Fate

(Batman comes back into the moment in the Chamber staring at Anne Bonny's hat.)

Stroke of Fate struggled but was finally able to anchor the Powers into the Helmet of Fate. The struggle from containing the Powers had taken its toll on Slade causing him to become weak and fall to his knees. Misty Hyde entered the Chamber and quickly transformed back into Dr. Jekyll as she rushed to try and save Cormac with Batman's aid. Although critical Dr. Jekyll was able to stabilize Cormac with the aid of Batman's tech. Unfortunately, Anne Bonny was annihilated in the sacrifice. Cormac was given the chance to be saved because his spirit and the Dark Entity were separate. The spell casted by Fate that caused the green glow was a spell that protected Cormac when the Dark Entity was destroyed.

The Dark Magic that was controlling The Leprechaun's Army deteriorated. Constantine along with Bunyan, Babe and Henry were battered but still standing. The Void opened and all the Knights of Justice were released including Zatanna. Stroke of Fate, John Henry, Dr. Jekyll, Paul Bunyan with Babe and Cormac were all made members of the Knights of Justice. Everyone was brought up to speed by Fate, Constantine and Batman. Anne Bonny for her sacrifice was given a special service with honors.

Cormac and Zatanna placed their hands on the Helmet of Fate; Slade holding the Helmet told both Zatanna and Cormac that after this they can still wield magic but they would no longer be able to embrace each's full power. Both then renounced their titles of Master; locking the Powers of Bright and Dark Magic into the Helmet of Fate completely and sealing their spirits into the bodies they now have. The Phoenix Spell was also broken and the Great Phoenix rose from its ashes making it the Anchor for Magic again.

Cormac still recovering was sent to S.T.A.R. Labs to recuperate. Zatanna went and stayed with him to reconnect with her brother. During a council meeting at the Knights of Justice Headquarters a Great Force tore thru the ceiling like a comet of Red Smoke. Stroke of Fate was levitated off the ground and slammed down on the table. Fate demanded the being reveal itself. The Cloud of Red Smoke was dissipating; a figure emerged removing its Helmet revealing with solid red eyes its identity as Nabu.

Fate still struggling to move says "That's impossible; your physical body no longer exists here or on the twin planet."

Nabu replies "All that Knowledge and Power at your disposal Slade. What a waste. There is one thing you can always count on; No two Multi-Verses are exactly alike. Never crossed that mind of yours to investigate why the galaxy in my universe was destroyed did you."

On the twin earth, Nabu didn't take the supposed deaths of Aina and Miac very well. Nabu buried his grief in anger; over time becoming Nabu the Dreaded! During his reign of Terror, the Wizards Shazam and Merlin found a way to lock him in the Tower of Fate but not before he already set the destruction of the galaxy in motion. There locked in the Tower, Dark Nabu stayed until Anne Bonny was removed by Stroke of Fate from the twin universe breaking his imprisonment.

Dark Nabu continued "When you removed the Anchor from my universe, l was freed from my cage. I located Vandal Savage and reclaimed my missing gold coin; merging the remaining Dark Magic from it to my Helmet of Dread. I then followed the dimensional trail you left; I'm here to claim what belongs to me. You got too much Bright Magic tethered to that Helmet Slade; yours and MINE!"

Dark Nabu put back on his Helmet of Dread and with a gesture of his hand he ripped the Helmet of Fate off of Slade Wilson and broke his connection with it. Slade's multiple gunshot wounds from before he found the Helmet returned as he started bleeding badly. Dark Nabu pulled from the Helmet of Fate his universe's Bright Magic merging it with his Helmet. Dark Nabu then attempted to pull the other Bright and Dark Magic from the Helmet to increase his power but immediately the Helmet of Fate vanished from his hands. The Knights of Justice rallied on the offensive to take on this new threat. Constantine dives behind a pillar pulling out his cell phone.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs Zatanna and Cormac were laughing about the bad jokes Cormac use to tell at the Orphanage when suddenly the Helmet of Fate appeared on the Hospital Bed beside Cormac. Zatanna receives a call from Constantine telling her that all hell has broken loose at Headquarters. Zatanna gets up and opens a portal looking back at Cormac saying "Time for healing is over little brother." (Cormac still looking at the Helmet of Fate) Zatanna continues "Well? Put it on Cormac, or should I say Dr. Fate!"

Cormac picks up the Helmet of Fate and puts it on. Cormac instantly transforms into the new Dr. Fate and says "Time for the Dr. to make a House Call!"

Zatanna smiles and shakes her head saying "You and your awful one liners." Zatanna and Cormac enter the portal emerging in the middle of the fight between Dark Nabu and the Knights of Justice.

Dark Nabu sees the new Dr. Fate and demands "Give me that Helmet and I may spare you!"

Dr. Fate replies "Pleas be patient with me, I'm kinda new with Dr. thing. I would appreciate your honesty though."

Dark Nabu questions "Honesty about what?"

Dr. Fate looks over at Zatanna then looks back at Nabu asking "Does it hurt when we do this!"

Zatanna and Dr. Fate blast Dark Nabu backwards thru the wall as the Knights of Justice all charge forward.

The End


End file.
